owobotfandomcom-20200213-history
OwO Bot Wiki:To Do List
We keep a running To Do List of certain tasks which need to be completed on the as a reminder of what yet needs to be done, and what has already been accomplished. If you think you have the required skills and any special permissions (eg. admin privileges) needed to complete one of tasks on the list, then please do so. No need to ask, just go ahead and do it. If you find you need help with it, you can leave a note under the respective task's section here. Don't forget to sign your comments with four ~~~~ characters. Tidy up of HuntBot NerdyElsa has done some great work on the HuntBot article, but it needs a bit of touching up. Can someone please add the proper icons from HuntBot Images, and remove some of the extraneous bolding and links from the article, as per the Style Guide. We probably need an Infoicon template made for them too. Thanks. �������������������������� (talk) 07:19, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Command Groups Articles In keeping with articles such as Rare Gems and Legendary Animals, I intend to create similar grouped article pages for Animal Commands, Gambling Commands, Rankings Commands, etc. These will similarly sit in an organisational structure between Commands and each individual command article. This will mean another change to to reflect this change, so that the group icon for each group is linked to its group article now, instead of to the main article (for example, linking to Animal Commands instead of Animals). �������������������������� (talk) 09:31, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Move Commands/Draft to Commands I'm currently working on a draft of the new design for the Commands article, which follows the same design methods and elements of the other new articles, such as Gems, Animals, etc. The Commands article is a high-traffic page though, and I don't want to risk a repeat of the tensions caused by the major revamp of the Pets article, which saw some negative reaction and vandalism. Once the new layout for the Commands article, and all the individual command articles (such as owo top) are completed, we'll cut over the draft to its final destination at Commands. At that point we should probably wipe the All Commands article and set it as a redirect to Commands as well. Note that I've done a hack to to force it to work for now with the new Commands layout where it is in draft format, so when we cut over, that template will need to be edited too. �������������������������� (talk) 09:08, December 9, 2019 (UTC) CSS nowrap for the Infoicon templates We need to go through all of the Infoicon Templates and add the and tags to them all, to prevent the icon images from becoming "unstuck" from the textlink, and being split onto two separate lines. �������������������������� (talk) 11:30, December 7, 2019 (UTC) CSS for the Mbox Notice templates While trying to get the Ambox template to work on the wiki here, I hit a problem with the underlying Lua module. I'm not a Lua expert, (in fact, I barely know CSS, haha) but the helpful people on the DevWiki Discord have undertaken to get it fixed in the next few days. To avoid doing anything here which I might need to undo again later when the fix is complete, I'll come back to this later. �������������������������� (talk) 18:34, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Completed Tasks Category:OwO Bot Wiki